


О психоаналитическом символизме П-В-туннелей

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, ImpSec
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В самом начале своего правления император Эзар впервые летит на межпланетные переговоры на Комарру. Но полет проходит не так, как планировалось, и это добавляет подозрений и головной боли шефу СБ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О психоаналитическом символизме П-В-туннелей

**СТАДИЯ ПЕРВАЯ: вытеснение**

Капитан Негри сидел, скрестив ноги, на заправленной койке, и бездумно вертел в руках игрушку-головоломку. Мгновенная тошнота прыжка прокатилась и ушла, оставив во всем теле недолгую вялость. Но здесь и сейчас ему спешить было некуда, и он неторопливо восстанавливал работоспособность бездумными мыслями и механическими движениями.

Шефу СБ стоило бы остаться дома - держать порядок железной рукой на время отсутствия хозяина - но все-таки это был первый зарубежный визит, как-никак. И букет проблем тоже первый; возможно, у инопланетников на этот счет уже выработана своя процедура, но их представления о безопасности под барраярские стандарты не подходили. Хорошо, что короткое путешествие продлится не дальше орбиты Комарры. Хотя если учесть, что главный враг империи граничит с Комаррой с другой стороны, расслабляться было категорически противопоказано. 

Комаррцы... Торговцы, переговорщики, скользкие субъекты, на чье слово стоит полагаться с большой оговоркой - чего оно стоит, это слово, данное не человеком даже, а толпой в две сотни душ, пышно именуемой Сенатом? Наши единственные ворота в мир и рука на нашем горле... Тьфу, что за патетика. Выдержки из речей Его Императорского, пусть и произнесенных в тиши кабинета. Но факт, что радушные хозяева-комаррцы намерены не только предоставить нейтральную территорию для заседания сессии Долтоновского комитета, но и урвать там кус пожирнее. А что именно считают своей выгодой продажные олигархи, некогда взявшие с цетов хорошую плату за право пролить барраярскую кровь? Да все, что угодно. И Негри стоит быть настороже вдвойне. 

Не стоило Эзару ехать самому, не стоило. Но до войны никто не позаботился подписать чертов пакт. И то, если вдуматься, зачем, раз все достояние Барраяра состояло из пары неконкурентоспособных космических корыт, и о своих скачковых кораблях он и не мечтал. А теперь мы строим собственный космофлот, и надо позаботиться, чтобы его не заперли навеки в нашем тупике. И все же... послал бы император свой Голос, что ли, так нет, по-прежнему не любит, как это он выражается "отсиживаться в тылу", хотя сам не хуже прочих знает, что это фронт остался за спиной, а здесь скорее будет увеселительная прогулка...

Негри лично отбирал пилотов. Сам специально проверил и перепроверил охрану, которой предстоит встать за спиной у Эзара: он взял с собою ветеранов, выживших в горниле обеих войн, помнящих нынешнего императора еще бравым полковником, несуетливых... и желательно женатых и с семьей. Чтобы не рисковали попусту и чтобы их держала у Барраяра прочная привязь. Тому же придирчивому досмотру подверглись остальные участники передвижного цирка... виноват, императорской свиты - от горничных до врачей. Защитные системы - что ж, давно пора было их проверить в деле; если наши размалеванные друзья решатся рискнуть - их ожидает пара особых сюрпризов. 

Вот только от использования двойников Эзар отказался давно и наотрез. Зря, но тут уже не поспоришь; Негри знал, когда нельзя переступать черту. А все-таки, найти похожую скуластую решительную физиономию было бы нетрудно - внешностью его Величество обладал средней, не особо примечательной, и то, что делало его интересным, по общему мнению, мужчиной, пряталось скорее в выражении глаз. Кстати, своей привлекательностьью и тем, что из нее проистекало, Эзар Форбарра всегда доставлял шефу своего СБ немало тревог, но с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. 

Как раз в эту секунду император, легок на помине, нарисовался над платой комма.   
\- Негри, - собщил он коротко, - зайди. 

Прописывая процедуры безопасности, часового у двери императорской каюты по здравому размышлению Негри решил не ставить, но техническими средствами не пренебрег. Пискнула рамка детектора покруг проема, замигал ладонный сканер, когда Негри приложил к пластине руку. Хитрая машинерия опознала его, сообщила обитателю каюты о визите, и дверь, повинуясь голосу, отползла в сторону.

Эзар шагнул навстречу посетителю резко и размашисто, глаза у него горели. Признаться, он совершенно не походил на человека, измученного пятью часами непрерывного чтения протоколов долтоновских соглашений - хотя над его коммом громоздился целый ворох открытых документов, мигая флажками закладок. 

\- Что нового? Докладывай, - шумно потребовал он.

Шутить изволите, Ваше Величество, или снова проверять? Новости в замкнутой коробке космического корабля, где каждый обитатель был просвечен лично Негри еще до вылета, приравниваются к ЧП локального масштаба. Поэтому - никаких новостей, только вышел четкий и скупой рапорт:

\- Без изменений, сэр. Корабль передового охранения оставил у зоны перехода бакен, все чисто. 

\- А, так мы прыгнули? Хм. За это определенно надо выпить.

Эзар ткнул оттопыренным большим пальцем в сторону откидного столика, где уже ждала пара рюмок. Негри потянул носом. Ну да, от императора уже вкусно и расслабляюще пахло коньяком, да и китель он скинул, развесив на спинке стула. Не иначе, как из-за прыжка у него сбились внутренние часы: еще и полуночи нет, а рабочий день он счел законченным. 

\- Я на службе. 

\- А я - на курорте? - Эзар выжидательно усмехнулся; Негри смолчал. - Бдишь. Понятно. И кому из своих людей ты настолько не доверяешь? 

\- Никому, - лаконично подтвердил Негри. Не позволять втянуть себя в спор - что-то Эзар сегодня непривычно буен. 

Только не его это дело - критиковать привычки сюзерена. Не то он бы много высказал и насчет его несносного характера вместе с сомнительными шуточками, и обыкновения перескакивать в разговоре с одной темы на другую, и вечного стремления убить одним выстрелом сразу стаю зайцев, успешного, кстати... Хороший император получился из его генерала, что и говорить. Негри порой посещала мысль, что в этой гонке он все время отстает, медленно, но неуклонно. 

\- Ладно, к делу. - Эзар выдержал долгую паузу, точно припоминал что-то. - Этот твой сер Дорри - ты считаешь, на его оценку можно положиться? 

\- Положиться? - Негри в задумчивости поскреб подбородок. Напоминать, о ком шла речь, ему необходимости не было. Завербованный в качестве информатора сынок одной из двухсот комаррских Семей был несомненной удачей для барраярской разведки - и одновременно весьма ненадежным приобретением. Негри считал, что сведения Дорри о торговой активности цетов на комаррском узле не похожи на прямую дезинформацию, но при том не сомневался, что столь же плотный поток данных об интересах барраярской разведки поступает от предприимчивого комаррца цетагандийской резидентуре. - Разумеется, нет. Это же комаррец.

\- А, ты хотел сказать "чертов беспринципный торгаш"?

\- Я сам знаю, что я хотел сказать. Конечно, он сливает сведения о нас цетам, если вы об этом. 

Эзар принялся широкими шагами мерять каюту, сверля Негри шальным и немного пьяным взглядом. Резко остановился на полушаге и, прибавив командного рыка в голос, вопросил:

\- Тогда какого черта ты мне подсовываешь его писанину? Я не намерен принимать важное решение по недостоверной вводной, капитан. 

Вот куда повернуло... Определенно, одна рюмка не помешает. Просто для уравнивания положений, а то стоишь, как на инспекторском смотру, пока он из тебя душу тянет. Что за капризы, скажите на милость? Обязанность Негри с его аналитиками - отсеивать инфу от дезы, а если император сомневается в его суждениях, пусть прямо так и говорит.

\- Это мое дело, сир. Я просеиваю для вас навозную кучу в поисках жемчуга, и вас туда царственные руки попрошу не тянуть, - отрубил он и протянул руку к фляжке. Эзар приподнял бровь, то ли впечатленный оборотом речи, то ли неожиданным интересом Негри к спиртному, но не возразил. - Может, полученный перл и попахивает, но за его качество я ручаюсь. 

\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты купил для меня честного политика, - усмехнувшись, заметил Эзар неожиданно миролюбиво. Он присел к столу и пододвинул Негри стопку. - Того, который продается только раз. 

Выпитая залпом ароматная маслянистая жидкость обожгла горло. Никогда Негри не понимал, как это - изысканно потягивать коньяк маленькими глоточками. Аристократическая блажь. Он довольно выдохнул.

\- Я думал, вы давно уже перестали верить в Папашу Мороза и его чудесные подарки.

\- Шутки - шутками... Я же вижу, что твой информатор врет. - Император хлопнул ладонью по столешнице. - Картинка не складывается, понимаешь? А, не так. Сложилась - и рассыпалась. Твои аналитики, Негри, даром хлеб едят. У меня и то лучше выходит.

\- Хуже, - заметил Негри спокойно. - Но у вас есть другие достоинства.

\- Ну да, снисходительность к наглости подчиненных! Перепроверь его, понял? Он мне час работы поломал, жук комаррский. Все так хорошо сложилось, и тут... - Эзар сделал в воздухе неопределенное движение руками, словно очерчивая скосбоченную и пышнотелую женскую фигуру. Замер. Недоуменно посмотрел на свою растопыренную кисть, быстро сжал ее в кулак. И прибавил свирепо: - Из-за вашей халтуры!..

\- Что стряслось-то? - не выдержал Негри.

\- Да понимаешь... - На лице Эзара на мгновение утвердилось растерянное выражение то ли троечника на экзамене, то ли профессора пятимерной математики, не знающего, как объяснить семилетнему малышу азы своей науки. И повторил еще раз: - Картинка у меня сложилась без зазора, мысль пришла, я ее за хвост ухватил, хорошо... - Растерянность тут же сменилась выражением явного блаженства, он даже глаза полуприкрыл. Что за мимический этюд? - И тут добираюсь до этого твоего Дорси, и все рассыпается. Из мозгов всю конструкцию как повымело. Чепуху он пишет, даже в пересказе твоих аналитиков. Саботажник.

\- Так точно, сэр, - скучно отозвался Негри. - Инициировать расследование, снизить индекс достоверности данной информации. Разрешите идти?

\- Не злись, - прикрикнул Эзар беззлобно. - Еще выпьешь?  
\- Нет. Да и вам не стоило. С этого коньяка...  
\- А, так ты тоже почувствовал? - почему-то обрадовался Эзар.  
\- Что?

Они уставились друг на друга, точно в игре в гляделки. Потом глаза Эзара потухли.

\- Ничего, - отмахнулся он почти небрежно. - Дерзишь ты мне, когда пьян. Иди. Да бутылку забери, что-то коньяк нынче... несвежий пошел. Или это водка у нас несвежая бывает, с ирисками? Разберись, короче.

Каюту сюзерена Негри покидал с флягой в руках и в отчаянном недоумении, что это, собственно, было.

**СТАДИЯ ВТОРАЯ: уход**

Само собой, коньяк оказался просто коньяком, а Негри так и остался в неведении, был ли это скрытый намек "пусть твои парни выпьют за мое здоровье" или неподдельное сомнение Эзара, не пытались ли его отравить. Шутка была бы совершенно в императорском духе, если честно. Но тут процедура была давно отработана. Всякий раз, когда Эзар пытался его вот так разыгрывать, Негри цеплял на себя маску службиста и солдафона и отчитывался государю точно по букве запроса. Как правило, Эзару игра надоедала первому. 

\- Разрешите доложить, сэр? Результат проверки напитка, проведенной по вашему приказу, отрицательный. Наличие неблагоприятных примесей в границах предельно допустимой концентрации, остаток продукта после экспертизы опечатан и подлежит уничтожению либо сдаче в архив, ожидаю ваших распоряжений, - отбарабанил он назавтра по комму, не позволяя ни нотке злорадства просочиться в голос.

\- Что, сперва сам выпил, а потом понес проверять? - Едва слышное фырканье. - Не перестаю удивляться тебе, Негри.

\- Рад служить, ваше величество. 

\- Хватит, - мягко посоветовал Эзар. - Кстати, я уже говорил тебе, что зря вспылил? 

\- Еще нет, сэр. Выяснили что-нибудь серьезное?

\- Скорее любопытное. Но это разговор не для комма.

\- Я сейчас буду, - пообещал Негри, мысленно прикидывая, что настолько большое сдохло на нетерраформированных барраярских землях, чтобы император решил извиниться.

Отодвинув дверь, он инстинктивно зажмурился. В каюте Эзара горели все светильники, регуляторы были вывернуты на максимум, свет полыхал, а Эзар сидел, полузакрыв глаза и запрокинув лицо к потолку, словно под полуденным солнцем.

\- А, Негри, заходи - прокомментировал он, не повернув головы. - На чем я остановился? Ах да, что был неправ. Не скомпрометирован твой информатор. Я еще раз оценил материал - не в нем неувязка. Комаррцам, конечно, веры немного, но этот, пожалуй, врет не больше обычного. Я расставил пометки, посмотришь. 

\- Да... спасибо, - моргающий Негри изо всех сил боролся с желанием потереть кулаком глаза. Документы были и вовсе неразличимы - парили над коммом едва заметными бледными тенями. - Что у вас со светом?

\- А, это. Укачивает меня, ты уж потерпи. 

\- Врача?

\- Да на кой черт? - удивился Эзар. - Посижу так, вон как устойчиво.... то есть светло. И вообще не отвлекайся. Кто у тебя работает с комаррской сетью?

Негри добросовестно перечислил несколько фамилий; вряд ли Эзар помнил кого-то из этих людей лично, но не лишне будет отметить перед императором ценные кадры хотя бы на этот раз. Эзар слушал с полузакрытыми глазами и несуразно блаженной физиономией, но вопросы задавал метко. Негри опознал пресловутое эзаровское любопытство, включающееся по произвольным поводам и без предупреждения - поглощенная сырая информация у него где-то обязательно откладывалась, но невозможно было угадать, когда и в каком виде она сыграет. Постепенно разговор зашел о сотрудниках Негри как таковых, и на сей раз предметом интереса стала команда яхты. Эзара интересовало все - разумеется, помимо того очевидного факта, что все офицеры надежны, проверены и просвечены до самых трусов.

\- Как-то давно я слышал, что все скачковые пилоты немного чудные. "Им мозги прокалывают", если буквально. Не знаю, было это предупреждение или страшилка: мне, мальчишке, чудными казались все инопланетники до единого. Ты работаешь с этой публикой плотно, Негри. Есть разница? До, после полета?

\- За последние полгода мои пилоты вылетали как минимум трижды. Разница? Не скажу. Парни не создают больше проблем с дисциплиной, чем все прочие.

\- Хм, кто про что... В голову даже ты им не заглянешь. А женатые среди них есть?

\- Трое из четверых, - отрапортовал Негри. - Вы же сами подписывали процедуры допуска: за пределы Империи выпускаем по возможности тех, у кого здесь остается семья. 

\- Ни о чем не говорит. Брачное свидетельство - ни черта не гарантия родства душ. - Эзар вздохнул: его собственный брак последние месяцы колебался между отметками "неудачный" и "катастрофический". - Слушай, Негри, тебя правда не беспокоит, что у этих парней есть свой кусок вселенной, в которую тебе хода нет?

Негри решил не уточнять, с чего это тот задался подобным вопросом. Еще ответит - а прихотливые пути эзаровских ассоциаций часто ставили его в тупик.   
\- Я и в симфонической музыке ни черта не смыслю, - пожал он плечами. - Но хожу с вами на концерты. А что, у вас появились сомнения в их лояльности?

\- Не появились. И не мельтеши - а то, когда ты озабочен, весь делаешься синий и малиновый по краям, глаза режет.

Обмолвки, оговорки и подколы, похоже, перешли допустимую грань.  
\- Знаете, что я скажу, сэр, - решительно заявил Негри, вставая, - или хватит меня разыгрывать, или выворачивайте карманы и спускайте запасы травки в утилизатор. 

Император усмехнулся. - Хорошая гипотеза. Черт возьми, вот твоим мальчикам задача. Пусть обыскивают, я разрешаю. Тому, кто найдет дурь - полмесяца отпуска. 

\- Не портите мне персонал. - Негри живо представил, как какой-нибудь оцепеневший от ответственности лейтенант обыскивает самодержца, и решил, что такого развлечения Эзару не доставит. Он подумал и добавил уже всерьез: - Я все-таки вызову врача?

\- Я сказал, не надо, - отрезал Эзар. - Иди, я еще поработаю.

\- Есть, сэр, - Уже на пороге каюты Негри полуобернулся и отпустил последнюю, тщательно заточенную шпильку. - Расскажете мне, когда наберетесь решимости признаться.

Эзар только расхохотался ему вслед.

Тот вообще весь разговор провел в нетипично хорошем настроении, понял Негри за дверью. Отнюдь не в эйфории опьянения, глуповато хихикая, но так, словно получил какой-то очень ценный подарок и преисполнился ответной симпатии к миру. И оттого благодушествовал: не сбивал своего СБшника в разговоре каверзными вопросами, не взрыкивал привычно, не экзаменовал по своему обычаю.

Что, разумеется, было чертовски тревожным симптомом.

**СТАДИЯ ТРЕТЬЯ: рационализация**

Негри с императором уже заканчивали свой ежедневный брифинг, когда Эзар сделал микроскопическую паузу и веско сообщил: 

\- Значит так, Негри, записывай в свои процедуры безопасности: выяснилось, что я реагирую на скачок.

\- Как? - переспросил шеф СБ. Более глупого вопроса и придумать было сложно, но в первые полсекунды он вообще не сообразил, при чем тут скачок. Конечно, корабль прошел очередной П-В туннель в цепочке где-то час назад. Сменились пилоты на вахте; штурман запросил кодовые данные с поставленного арьергардом бакена; медики прошлись с уколами синергина по немногим бедолагам, страдающим от скачковой болезни... Но Эзар-то тут при чем? 

\- Разнообразно! - огрызнулся тот. - На этот раз ощущение такое, будто тащил весь корабль через туннель на собственном горбу. Вымотался как собака.

Картинка складывалась в голове постепенно, как тайнопись проявляется под реактивом.   
\- "Этот раз", - медленно проговорил Негри, - означает, что были еще и предыдущие?

\- Ты изумительно догадлив. До Комарры пять скачков, четыре мы уже миновали, не забыл? 

\- То есть три с небольшим дня. А сказать вы мне соизволили только что...  
Вот теперь все встало на свои места. Оговорки, ослепительный свет, нетипичная радость и безвинный коньяк, на который все равно не удалось списать странности. И чудесный розыгрыш, который император устроил шефу своей службы безопасности. Негри почувствовал, что закипает, и сжал зубы.   
\- Не могу даже выразить, сир, насколько я польщен вашим доверием. 

Эзар хлопнул ладонью про столу. - Да что ты, в самом деле! Мне надо было самому сперва разобраться. Я же не уведомляю тебя всякий раз, как у меня случится запор.

\- Если случится, это будет делом вашего врача. Которого вы, кстати, тоже отказались позвать. А я, дурак, не настоял. В уверенности, что имею дело с разумным человеком, которого не надо упрашивать: "Ну будьте хорошим самодержцем, расcкажите, что у вас болит..."

\- Прекрати ругаться, Негри. Я тебя затем звал, чтобы ты мне дерзил? Ничего у меня не болит.

\- У меня болит. Голова. Пока я терпеливо жду, пока вы объясните мне, сэр, что значит "реагировать на скачок" - чтобы я мог принять меры.

Эзар пожал плечами. - Принимай. Во-первых, после каждого скачка мне нужен как минимум час отдыха. Во-вторых, желательно не просить меня сразу после поработать снайпером, нейрохирургом или чем-то в этом роде - могу напортачить. Все. Доволен, параноик? 

\- Так точно, сэр, - ответил Негри казенным тоном. - Виноват, переоценил опасность. Приму к сведению. 

\- Это не опасность, - ничуть не поддавшись на его тон, пояснил Эзар серьезно и немного задумчиво. - Это словно тебя пинком вышвыривает в другую вселенную - а когда ты оттуда возвращаешься, то только мычишь, пытаясь объяснить, как оно было. Когда имя ощущается на вкус, когда правда плавает перед глазами облаком и часто мигает, когда секунды делаются длинными, и в каждую можно втиснуть совещание Генштаба... 

\- То есть, по вашим же словам - как наркотик?! - "Черт. Только этого не хватало".

\- Вот именно - "по словам". Оно непересказуемо, даже с помощью такой-то матери. А на самом деле не похоже. Говорят, наркотики раздражают в мозгу центр удовольствия, да? Если эта штука за что-то и цепляет, только за центр любопытства. Лично меня. Так что не беспокойся.

Голос Эзара был сама убедительность, но Негри давно уже не равнял убедительность с правдой. Когда тревожная лампочка в его мозгу начинала мигать, погасить ее одним небрежным "не беспокойся" было не под силу и императору.   
\- Вы можете дать честное слово, что раньше не знали... про подобный эффект?

\- Откуда? Я же не летал. В войну Ксав не брал меня в свои галактические поездки... а то, держу пари, бы вместо героического капитана Форталона рассказывали бы байки про капитана Форбарру. А потом я был у тебя на глазах - сидел себе в штабе армии тихо, как мышь, пока мой безумный кузен прощался с крышей. - Он помолчал и заговорил мечтательно и необычно мягко. - Давным-давно... Мне было двенадцать, когда один бетанец расписывал, как здорово быть пилотом. Я слушал, разинув рот. Если бы тогда мне достало идиотизма сбежать с ними на "Авроре"... хотя нет, чушь. Маленький дикарь вроде меня не имел ни единого шанса. А жаль. В обшем, тогда я упустил первый шанс, с Ксавом - второй. Интересно, а сейчас еще не поздно для третьего? 

Ну вот, огорченно подумал Негри, шуточки у него. И это было бы еще лучшим вариантом. Вероятность, что к шутке сейчас примешана хорошая доля правды, тоже не исключалась, и тогда картина получалась вообще полный... капец, иначе не выразишься. 

\- Не вопрос, сэр, - сухо съязвил он. - Императорские дела - чистая синекура, дырка в мозгах вам не помешает. А по вечерам вы еще можете подрабатывать шитьем. - Он поймал недоуменный взгляд Эзара и пояснил: - Это анекдот. Мне папа рассказывал: как-то старому еврею... Э, нет уж, не сбивайте меня с толку, все равно не собьете! Откуда это у вас на старости лет жадность проснулась, а? Вам одной планеты мало?

Эзар, что любопытно, не разозлился.  
\- Говоря абстрактно, это не жадность, скорее - тоска по упущенной возможности. Тебе не понять - ты такой твердолобый прагматик. Вот, кстати, мог бы оценить практические выгоды: на жаловании скачкового пилота Империя сэкономила бы, да и на его проверке.

\- Вы издеваетесь?

Лишь теперь усмешка проявилась на лице императора открыто.  
\- Только отчасти, Негри, только отчасти. Я мог бы уметь водить корабли, вот в чем беда. На твоей, хм, старости лет, - уточнил он ехидно сорокалетнему капитану, - надо бы знать разницу между "иметь" и "уметь". Обдумай-ка на досуге, когда не будешь по уши занят пресечением моих авантюрных попыток сбежать на Бету в пилоты...

\- Не считайте меня идиотом, сэр. А я не буду - вас. 

Сейчас Негри разозлился по-настоящему. Может, шеф СБ и привык показательно изображать сторожевого пса, но мозгов у него побольше, чем у собаки. Никуда, Эзар, разумеется, не сбежит - он не экзальтированная девица, да и некуда ему бежать. За одним исключением - в собственные мысли. Как мечты о другой женщине - формально не измена жене, так мечты о другой реальности... Такая микроскопическая разница между стопроцентной одержимостью, в запале которой император тащит в светлое будущее свою страну, и миром, где абсолютный самодержец иногда тоскует о неслучившемся. И так много возможных последствий. Вот с этой опасностью Негри понятия не имел, как бороться. И Эзар, что характерно, прекрасно это понимал.

\- Ты меня сколько лет знаешь?

Эзаровский вопрос был неожиданным, но простым. Негри порылся в памяти:  
\- Четырнадцать. А что?

\- Не всякая семья столько проживет без развода, - прокомментировал Эзар, то ли ехидно, то ли одобрительно, не поймешь его. - Ну и что, за все эти годы - видел ли ты хоть раз, чтобы я сходил с ума от чего-то? Женщины, мужчины, выпивка, книги, инопланетные новшества - подставь нужное сам. 

\- Нет, - признался Негри. - Не надолго, во всяком случае. Вы увлекаетесь и перегораете. Не считая...

\- Да. Не считая императорской власти, - докончил тот буднично. - Вот эта страсть как раз по мне, а с П-В перелетами у меня был... считай, юношеский романчик без взаимности. Так что не бери в свою озабоченную башку слишком много. А я романтически пострадаю по своей недостижимой любви и остыну.

\- Поверю на слово. Что ж, я сейчас же уведомлю вашего врача, что в его обязанности входит осматривать вас до и после каждого скачка. Это не обсуждается, - поднял он ладонь, едва Эзар успел что-либо возразить. - А с вашим секретарем проведу инструктаж о пересмотре расписания. И перед пилотской и протокольной группами поставлю задачу растянуть время причаливания и верификации наших бумаг как можно дольше. Некстати вас угораздило, но будем надеяться, к переговорам мозги у вас станут на место. И, наконец: лично вас, Ваше Величество, я попрошу раз и навсегда прекратить со мной эти игры в молчанку. Пока я еще ваш шеф СБ.

\- Ставишь мне ультиматумы. Хм. Наглость - второе счастье, да, Негри?..

Повисла пауза, долгая и и тяжелая. "С Эзара станется врезать мне наотмашь, не стесняясь".  
\- ... Будь по твоему.   
"Фух, миновало".  
\- ... Но раз уж я тебе все рассказал, как на духу, сними пока с дежурства второго секретаря, Дэниелса. Упрекнуть мне его не в чем, ты сам найди предлог.

\- Э... почему? - опешил Негри. 

\- Потому что он искрит зеленым, аж за ушами ломит, - отрезал император, и лишь очень опытный слух Негри мог распознать в этом голосе смущение.

**СТАДИЯ ЧЕТВЕРТАЯ: агрессия**

После прибытия на комаррскую орбитальную станцию Негри наблюдал за своим сюзереном пристально, как за готовой разорваться бомбой, но никаких пиротехнических свойств Эзар не проявил, и начальник СБ постепенно расслабился. В конце концов, он и раньше имел дело с военными пилотами, и никаких чудачеств эти офицеры не демонстрировали - ни на борту корабля, ни дома, в долгом интервале от одного прыжка до другого. Они не походили на запойных пьяниц, которых следует держать под надзором, пока у них нет возможностей приложиться к бутылке. А Эзар не был человеком, способным ради нового интересного переживания утратить связь с реальностью. По здравому размышлению, самым неприятным в сложившейся ситуации были не красочные видения Эзара во время П-В перехода, а то, что он попытался этот факт от Негри утаить. Но, кажется, это была одноразовая глупость. Негри повторял себе это снова и снова, как статью Устава, и к моменту отбытия почти себя убедил. Почти. 

В конце концов, за эти четыре дня у Негри были и более актуальные заботы: ему посчастливилось - или не повезло, смотря с какой стороны посмотреть - провернуть классическую контрразведывательную операцию. Весь личный состав императорского сопровождения был заранее перепроверен трижды, и номинально Негри было не в чем себя упрекнуть, но даже частый гребень проверки не позволил выявить среди барраярцев проклятого шпиона. Не существовало способов влезть человеку в голову и вытряхнуть оттуда, как мусор, всю нелояльность и измену. На Барраяре не существовало, хотя кто знает этих чертовых инопланетников с их технологиями, ведь и передачу с микроскопического, хитро замаскированного устройства они засекли только чудом. А дальше было дело техники: отработанных процедур, наметанных глаз его агентов, классической, но оттого не утратившей актуальность игры в точечно сливаемую дезинформацию. 

Последнее подтверждение они получили совсем незадолго до отлета, когда ставить императора в известность об аресте одного из его людей уже не было времени. Негри не сомневался, что Эзар будет недоволен, и все же явился к нему с докладом лишь тогда, когда корабль уже нырнул в комаррский туннель.

У самой каюты он столкнулся с доктором. Тот, хоть и не носил мундира, без напоминания взял под козырек и доложил: "состояние Его Величества удовлетворительное, умеренная сенсорная дезориентация, показан покой на ближайший час и легкая успокоительная микстура... но ее принимать он не пожелал". Ничего нового, короче. Нетипичная реакция Эзара была сглаженной и почти незаметной постороннему взгляду, иначе тот не дурачил бы его столько времени на пути сюда. То, что Негри интересовало, сканеры и термометры не меряли.

\- Сэр, - отсалютовал шеф СБ с порога, придавая беседе формальный настрой, и император, раздраженный визитом врача и заранее настроенный на спор, только удивленно хмыкнул. - Мы покинули локальное пространство Комарры, полетный план соблюден, корабли передового охранения докладывают - маршрут чист. - Эзар покивал. Негри собрался с духом для главного объявления. - Происшествий нет, кроме одного. Ваш второй секретарь заключен под арест по обвинению в измене и шпионаже. 

\- Что-о?! Почему я узнаю об этом только что?

Несколько минут они потратили на формальные и неизбежные препирательства, как скоро следовало уведомить императора об измене в его ближайшем окружении и почему не стоило беспокоить его деталями операции до самого ареста шпиона. Негри прекрасно видел, что Эзар позволяет себе сердиться в качестве небольшой симметричной мести за такие же упреки по пути на Комарру. Ну заодно и пар спускает, взвинченный после чудес П-В перехода. Трудно было пропустить ту секунду, когда ритуальный императорский гнев на непослушного шефа безопасности сменился на мгновенное осознание, о каком человеке конкретно идет речь.

\- Дэниелс. А ведь я говорил тебе про него, - протянул Эзар задумчиво, уставившись в какую-то точку на переборке. Глаза у него разгорелись, он загнул пальцы один за другим, хмыкнул и уточнил: - Как давно он нелоялен? Прослужил он у меня года два. 

\- Завербован еще до отлета, - неохотно признался Негри. - Предварительный допрос с фаст-пентой я провел сам, однако для точности нам нужно будет свериться с данными дворцовой канцелярии.

\- И ты не подозревал его.

\- Разумеется, нет! Иначе не подпустил бы к вам и на полкилометра. Но сейчас доказательство его вины неоспоримо, и...

\- Вот! - Эзар нравоучительно воздел палец. - А я сразу понял, что с ним что-то не так, соображаешь?   
Он поднялся и принялся широкими шагами мерить каюту, возбужденный и радостный, будто после рюмки бренди и хорошего тоста вместе с нею. Негри озадаченно поворачивал голову вслед за ним.   
\- Ну же, Негри! Ты хоть понимаешь, что мне досталось? И как я смогу этой штукой воспользоваться уже с чипом?

Негри понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы преодолеть мгновенную ошеломленную немоту. До этой секунды он был уверен, что мысль про пилотский чип уже отброшена, и короткое увлечение исчерпало себя за те несколько дней, которые Эзар был с головой погружен в межпланетные переговоры. Но сейчас оно больше походило на одержимость, чем на минутную прихоть. Новый прыжок - новая доза? А что будет, когда они достигнут Барраяра?

\- Вы с ума сошли - рисковать своей головой! - выпалил он самое очевидное. В буквальном смысле слова, кстати. 

Эзар смерил своего шефа СБ досадливым взглядом.  
\- Я ценю твою заботу о моей безопасности, но лишь пока она не переходит в идиотское упрямство. Не закрывай глаза на реальность. Эта штука сработала: я заподозрил того, в ком даже ты не сомневался.

\- Просто совпадение. - У Негри после ментального нокаута наконец-то включились мозги. - Разумному человеку это должно быть ясно. Все знают, что экстрасенсы бывают только в фантастике: чтецы мыслей, телекинетики, правдовидцы и всякое такое. Считать, что шпионы зеленые и искрятся - не меньшая глупость, чем верить, что хорошие мальчики всегда вытягивают выигрышный билет в зимнепраздничную лотерею. 

\- Иногда выигрывают. Я же все-таки вычислил твоего шпиона? Почему бы мне не быть исключением?

\- Мания величия - не ваш стиль, сир. Не дурите голову себе и мне! - рыкнул Негри, на мгновение потеряв всякую осторожность. И запоздало прибавил: - Со всем уважением, сэр. Если вы уж так верите в эту гипотезу... хорошо. Вернемся, я вам найду офицера помоложе и поумнее, засуньте ему в голову чип и посмотрите, что получится. А из вас выйдет скверный подопытный кролик. 

\- Да ты злишься, Негри. Неужели на то, что я чуть не сделал за тебя твою работу? - император усмехнулся, снисходительно пропустив мимо ушей неподобающие эпитеты..

\- О, нет. На то, что вы всерьез планируете вставить себе в голову небезопасную железку, основываясь на каких-то галлюцинациях, - отрезал капитан.

\- Я умею отличать разумную осмотрительность от тупой ограниченности, - тихо и опасно проговорил Эзар. - И с небезопасными железками имел дело всю войну, и, как видишь, жив. Если чип дает мне преимущество, я буду действительно безумцем, упуская его. 

Негри случалось видеть Эзара разным - в гневе, во хмелю, в расстройстве, бесшабашным, азартным. Он знал, порой к собственной досаде, что тот придерживается правила "победитель всегда прав". Но вот ставку Эзар всегда соразмеряет с призом, он и в молодости не пускался в безумные авантюры ни ради свеженького личика, ни ради древней бутылки. Уж не подменили его императора на Комарре какие-нибудь злобные заговорщики?

\- Слабое оправдание; позвольте вам не поверить, - не сдержался он. - Больше похоже на то, что вы готовы на все ради новой порции сумасшедших картинок напрямую от мистера Неклина. 

\- Ты обвиняешь меня во лжи?!

\- А вы подозреваете меня в идиотизме? 

Ситуация накалилась быстрее, чем чайник на горячей плите. Сейчас он выставит меня, подумал Негри, и хорошо если не со словами "отстранен от работы". Императорам не дерзят, а Эзар был горяч нравом еще в ту пору, когда командовал полком. 

\- Ты зарвался, - обронил Эзар ровно и холодно. - И понимаешь это, что показательно.   
Резко выбросив руку, он вдруг сцапал Негри за плечо и притянул ближе к себе.   
\- Ну и какая муха тебя укусила, капитан? Говори. 

\- Вы изменились, - выдохнул Негри. 

\- В чем?

Пришлось собраться с мыслями. Эзар держал его крепко, то ли утихомиривая, то ли не давая убежать, и явно не собирался отпускать, не получив развернутого ответа. 

\- Раньше вы редко меня обманывали. По важным вещам - так и вовсе никогда. А о неважных не думали бы неделю подряд. А сейчас вы то просто от меня скрываете, как обстоят дела, то приводите довод, на который и младенец не купится. 

\- А тебе не кажется, что это не я, а ты ведешь себя необычно? Да-да, ты. Понимаю - первый заграничный визит, и сам полет, и шпион в моем окружении. Понимаю и делаю тебе на это скидку. Но всему есть предел. Я и раньше интересовался вещами рискованными, и брался за них, порой с невеликими шансами на успех, пора бы уже привыкнуть. А ты сейчас суетишься, словно я не просто заговорил про этот несчастный чип, а уже размечаю на голове место для дырки. 

\- Не перекладывайте с больной головы на здоровую, сэр, - слабо огрызнулся Негри.

\- Сядь. - Эзар настойчиво подпихнул его к дивану и сам присел вплотную. Негри привычно напрягся. Для собственного спокойствия он предпочитал держать физическую дистанцию и знал, что и Эзар об этом знает, следовательно, назревал очередной раунд типично эзаровских манипуляций.

\- Так. Как бы тебе объяснить подоходчивее... Помнишь, как ты учился летать?

\- А при чем тут это? - Ошалевший СБшник честно ждал чего угодно, но не ностальгических воспосминаний о поре десятилетней давности. 

\- Ну как же. У тебя на роже было написано, что эти флаеры тебе на хрен не сдались, но надо, и точка. Потому что ты никак не мог отпустить меня улететь куда-то, куда сам не в состоянии последовать за мною. Стоило мне заговорить про скачковых пилотов, ситуация повторилась. Только сейчас ты не знаешь, как ее разрешить, и это доводит тебя до совершенно неприличной для твоей должности паники. Ты все же шеф моей безопасности, а не моя старая нянька, не забывай.

\- Выдумали тоже... - вздохнул Негри с тоской.

\- Никуда я от тебя не денусь, - произнес Эзар тихо, но убежденно. Выждал ровно ту пару секунд, чтобы это прозвучало в должной мере двусмысленно, и резко поднялся.

"И я же остаюсь виноват. Не ему в голову приходят безумные прожекты, а, видите ли, это я неправильно оцениваю ситуацию. А то, что я за ним в любое пекло полезу и за шиворот вытащу... другой бы оценил, а он выговор закатил. Неблагодарный..." Определенно, его отпускало. Мысленное ворчание помогало спускать пар, уходила тревога, и уверенность в сюзерене, пошатнувшаяся было, возвращалась на прежнее место

\- Абсолютно верно, - отчеканил шеф СБ, не торопясь вставать. Такое неповиновение он себе позволял, когда сердился на своего августейшего подопечного, и это Эзар тоже знал, и это избавляло обоих от порции дополнительного бесплодного переругивания. - Никуда вы не денетесь, так что перестаньте меня дразнить, не солидно. Ведите себя хорошо, и я подберу вам подходящего СБшника для научных опытов с чипом. Лучше уж ему мозги трахайте, чем мне, сэр.

\- Помоложе? - въедливо уточнил император. Призыв прекратить дразниться он явно проигнорировал.

Негри молча и очень выразительно закатил глаза.

**СТАДИЯ ПЯТАЯ: отторжение**

Оставшиеся пару дней Эзар был... нет, не скрытен, скорее замкнут. Не так, словно что-то прятал, а как будто трудно переваривал какую то-мысль, решал и никак не мог набрать оснований для окончательного решения. Все их общение с Негри проистекало только по делу, выпить его к себе император больше не зазывал - и слава богу, выявление связей разоблаченного шпиона и изобретение "на ходу" способов проверки лояльности остальных занимали все время шефа СБ. Император не устраивал своим людям внеплановых проверок, не задавал каверзных вопросов и даже осмотр врача после каждого скачка терпел послушно. Похоже, Эзар был поглощен неким неотвязным вопросом, ответа на который не знал даже приблизительно, и все больше времени проводил за коммом, вгрызаясь в корабельную информбазу. Негри был слишком высокого мнения об уме своего сюзерена, чтобы предположить, что это план побега в скачковые пилоты, но не беспокоиться все же не мог.

На разговор по душам он вызвал Негри как раз тогда, когда императорская яхта наконец-то вынырнула в пространстве Барраяра, и до Форбарр-Султаны оставалось рукой подать. Корабль шел от скачковой станции к орбите планеты, дешифровщик с аналитиками сортировали гору сырой информации о положении дел дома, поджидающую их по возвращении, связисты выкликали конвой и подтверждали полетный коридор, а Негри привычно бдил за всеми, но по сути на этот час остался не у дел. В общем, самое время для доверительных бесед. 

На физиономии Эзара пролегли морщины, он казался вымотанным, как после суточного перехода верхом или... да, точно как пилот после скачка. Пилотский имплантант позволял владельцу управлять кораблем в пятимерном пространстве, но само умение ощущать мир внутри П-В туннеля от чипа и проводов не зависело, и, кажется, Эзар даже в роли пассажира успел нахвататься этих ощущений вполне. Врачу он всякий раз исправно докладывал о дезориентации и легком упадке сил, но, зная своего подопечного, Негри ставил под сомнение эпитет "легкий".

\- Негри, - начал император без предисловий. - Записывай. В ближайшие несколько лет я планету не покидаю, за исключением форсмажорных обстоятельств. По соображениям безопасности. За неделю подготовь директиву, которая оправдывала бы такое правило, принеси мне на рассмотрение. Если для этого необходимо сослаться на внутренние проблемы, реальные или мнимые - даю карт-бланш. На этом все. - Он помолчал и прибавил: - А если я потом стану спорить - можешь ткнуть меня в лицо вот этой самой записью.

\- Зафиксировано, сэр. - Негри щелкнул крышкой регистратора, и лишь тогда позволил себе тот же неофициальный тон. - Что-то случилось?

\- Все то же. - Эзар тяжко вздохнул. - Гребаное мироздание меня подразнило. И еще как... Представь, что ты слеп, тебе каким-то образом дают посмотреть на мир - и выключают картинку. А взамен ее оставляют подробную инструкцию, как это сделать еще раз. Я вообще-то стоек к разным искушениям, но лучше... на фиг. Обойдусь без новых чудес на шестом десятке лет. Интересных переживаний в моей жизни и так хватает.

Негри захотелось шумно выдохнуть от облегчения, но он только сделал непроницаемое лицо.  
\- Сожалею, но новых я вам сейчас обеспечить не могу. Перелет прошел в штатном режиме, корабль вошел в границы Барраяра, в Империи все спокойно. - Капитан подумал и скрупулезно уточнил: - Согласно полученным нами сведениям.

\- Зануда ты и прагматик. - Пауза. Пренебрежительное, но не сердитое фырканье. - Ты вообще понимаешь, о чем я тебе рассказываю?

\- Немного, - пожал плечами Негри и не удержался: - Но это нормально. Я часто понимаю только четверть из того, что вы излагаете, но практические выводы мне это делать не мешает.

\- И какой же практический вывод на этот раз? - полюбопытствовал Эзар.

"Что с возрастом у всех нас осмотрительность уравновешивает любопытство", подумал Негри. "Что ты, слава богу, остаешься здесь, а не рвешься черт знает в какую даль, где тебя даже мне догнать будет не под силу. Что ты подвержен слабостям не меньше прочих, и по-своему лестно, что от меня ты их не скрываешь. Что тебе нельзя давать заскучать в ближайшие месяцы, просто так, для острастки... Что обошлось. И слава богу".

Негри никогда не был мастером выражать свои чувства вслух, да и полезным это не считал.

\- Что вам сейчас надо отдохнуть, сэр, - проговорил он чопорно и откозырял.


End file.
